1. Field
This invention relates to data input devices, and more particularly, provides a master controller which may be used for directing movements of a robot and which is particularly useful for robotically enhanced surgery.
2. Background
In robotically assisted surgery, the surgeon typically operates a master controller to remotely control the motion of surgical instruments at the surgical site. The controller may be separated from the patient by a significant distance (e.g., across the operating room, in a different room, or in a completely different building than the patient). Alternatively, a controller may be positioned quite near the patient in the operating room. Regardless, the controller will typically include one or more hand input devices.
These hand input devices are coupled by a servo mechanism to the surgical instrument. More specifically, servo motors move a manipulator or “slave” supporting the surgical instrument based on the surgeon's manipulation of the hand input devices. During an operation, the controller may employ, via the robotic surgery system, a variety of surgical instruments such as tissue graspers, needle drivers, electrosurgical cautery probes, etc. Each of these structures performs functions for the surgeon, for example, holding or driving a needle, grasping a blood vessel, or dissecting, cauterizing, or coagulating tissue.
To deliver the full potential of this new form of surgery, the robotic system will preferably allow movement of the end-effector in both position and orientation. Directing such robotic input is much easier when the surgeon is able to move the hand input device with motions that correspond to the desired motions of the end-effector. Hence, it would be desirable to provide hand input devices which can move in three-dimensional space, and which can also change in orientation about three axes.
In particular, the ability to control a twisting motion (roll) with the fingers about one of the axes is an important motion. A rotatable handle may be used by the operator to control twisting motions of a surgical instrument. Further, it is desirable to provide additional operator inputs, such as switches to actuate a surgical instrument, such as a cautery probe, and grip controls to open and close a surgical instrument such as forceps or scissors. These additional operator and grip controls may be placed on the rotatable handle.
The placement of operator inputs on the rotatable handle requires that the input from the controls be transmitted through a rotating joint. Slip rings may be used to transmit the data, but slip rings are difficult to maintain and may introduce noise into the data signals, which could have undesirable consequences in the context of a robotic surgery. A slack wire cable provides reliable data communication but limits the rotational freedom of the handle, which adds an undesirable limitation on the freedom of the surgeon to direct the surgical instrument. Further, any operator input device needs to be compact and relatively light weight to increase the device's agility and minimize its constraints on the surgeon's ability to manipulate the surgical instrument.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide an improved operator input device for a robotic surgical apparatus.